


Master at flirting

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Happy, I Blame Tumblr, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monika knows just how hard Natsuki is crushing on Yuri, so she decides to give her a little bit of encouragement after teasing her ever so slightly in a friendly and knowingly way. Natsuki and Yuri were just like Sayori and her not so long, long ago, after all...Natsuki may or may have not prepared a pancake with purple frosting and with the shape of a cute owl just for Yuri.





	Master at flirting

Natsuki bit down her lower lip, hesitantly looking up and down from the Literature Club’s door to the trail of cupcakes various times before shaking her head while huffing softly.

“Come on, Natsuki, you can do this.” The girl cheered herself on, trying to gather enough courage to open the door, walk in, share the pastries out to her friends and ask her crush out on a date. “Of course I can, I am a fucking master at flirting.”

The pink-haired girl went completely stiff when she heard a quite familiar giggle behind her. Slowly, and praying to whatever deity was willing to listen to her, she tilted her head to the right to look at the other person sideways.

“You just keep giving Yuri food. That’s not flirting.” Monika teased, raising a hand to her mouth and covering her grin behind it. 

Natsuki’s face turned red in the blink of an eye, and she looked forward once again. “SAYS YOU!” The shorter girl barks before her lips curve into a knowing and teasing smirk. “You lured Sayo with cookies at first too, so you don’t have the right to judge.”

In a matter of seconds, she felt Monika’s hand on her head, patting it softly. She looked up and saw that Monika was smiling at her, but it was more of a fond smile than a “you shut your mouth” one, before winking.

“I won her love with words and actions afterwards, though.” Natsuki’s face lit up for the second time in less than a minute. Monika shook her head while she chuckled softly. “What I’m trying to say is: don’t give up! I’m sure that, in due time, you’ll be able to win her heart.”

And with that being said, Monika took a step forward, opened the door and greeted everyone as she got in the room, soon being crushed into a hug by an enthusiastic Sayori. The pink-haired observed the couple’s public demonstration of affection as she thought to herself that maybe, if she got lucky enough, Yuri and her could be like that —or something similar,— someday.

Natsuki inhaled deeply, nodded to herself and entered the class, smiling at Yuri, who blushed ever so slightly, when they both made eye contact. 

_ “I can do this!” _


End file.
